


Want Not

by NeverComingHome



Category: The Following
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Mandy look so scared while playing truth or dare with the twins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Not

“Why?”

Because she was Joe’s, because she wanted to give her a chance, and because she knew the moment Mandy told her no that there was only one way it could end.

“Show her to my room,” she repeated.

Lily didn’t enjoy the hunt so much as she enjoyed the capture. She preferred to reach into a stream, pull out a squirming victim and squeeze until it stopped moving. She backed Mandy up against the door and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead while her hand smoothed Mandy’s cheek and ticked down her neck as if imagining the places she’d cut first.

“Making me more than a little nervous.”

She started to say, “If things were different…” but couldn't finish the thought.

“No use dwelling on the past.”

When Lily kissed her Mandy dropped her guard and welcomed her with open arms because she had the face of a victim, but the heart of a survivor and a survivor knew that bringing out the compassion in others was a useful skill when dealing with monsters. If things were different she would’ve been happier with them as the perfect lure to be shuffled out of harms way without feeling like an inconvenience. She wanted so much to believe that she was where she belonged that she saw Lily’s blood-lust as a desire to keep her which was only half right. Lily did want to keep her, to use her, but all she could think of was that she would never really belong to them so long as she remained faithful to Joe.

Mandy met her predatory silence with the sound of her shoes hitting the floor and a squeak of discomfort when the doorknob ground into the back of her waist while they kissed. The front of her jeans were splayed open and she knew that she was only letting Lily toy with the hem of her panties because she had nothing else to give her and there were worse sacrifices. For a moment, when her eyes were closed and her hips had begun to move her in a rhythm less dance, it was more than a power play, but then Lily’s mouth was gone and Mandy opened her eyes to see the other woman watching her with a dead yet thoughtful stare. Her hand was rubbing methodically between Mandy’s legs and her teeth were clenched like an animal, but her lips parted in a parody of a human smile. She wasn’t looking at Mandy with intentions of falling asleep with the covers kicked down and their hands touching atop a warm pillow. Emma had looked at Mandy in the same way Lily was-as if all the terrible things in their life was the result of Mandy’s decisions and one day (this day) they were going to make her pay for it. 

“Don’t hurt me.”

“I’m not,” the look faded rather than disappeared as if Lily was being pulled from a dreamless sleep. “Why would you say such a thing?”

“No, I-could we slow down? I want to be here, with you, but I’m sorry it don’t feel right.”

Lily kissed her. “Nobody is going to hurt or pressure you into anything you’re not comfortable with as long as I’m around.”

~*~  
“Don’t you want to be there in case we have to kill her?”

“I made a promise,” the boards creaked as Mandy backed away from the open door, “and I do hate to see good things go to waste.”


End file.
